A Series of Moments
by Adillard
Summary: This will be a series of little moments in Michael and Alex's life following the first season of the show. Including their wedding, a Christmas, Michael learning about new powers, and more. I like to think that there is a lot of beauty in the small moments between 2 people in love. Malex, Liz/Max, Kyle/Maria
1. Chapter 1: After the last episode

_The intention of this series is to see small but powerful moments in Michael's and Alex's life. This first chapter is a little outside of the norm for the rest of the series, because it is more of my take on season 2 episode 1 for Malex. I may take it out and put it as it's own story. Let me know what you all think! _

_ Thanks so much for reading, Manda _

**A Series of Moments**

**Chapter 1: After the last episode**

It was Valenti who called him and told him about Max. Alex had still been at the trailer, waiting for Guerin to come back so they could finish the conversation from last night. He was starting to get worried, but then his phone buzzed with a text from Valenti: "Max is dead. Rosa is alive. Meet us at the Max's."

Alex's heart had dropped. Michael had just watched his mom get blown up, and now his brother was dead? Without realizing it, he had gotten into his truck and was driving towards the Max's. No wonder Michael still hadn't come home. When he ran out last night it looked like he was in pain. Alex remembered Michael explaining the connection between he and his siblings- that if something happened to one of them, they all felt pain. That had to be why Michael ran out of the trailer last night, right? What the hell had happened?

Alex made it to Max's house in record time, but truth be told he didn't even remember the drive. He had been completely caught up in his head. Was Michael okay? Valenti would have told him otherwise, right?

Alex ran, as best as possible without losing his balance, into the house and stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed everyone. He hadn't noticed he was out of breath until now, as he stood in the quiet room, his eyes searching for Michael, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. Isobel was sitting on the sofa, face in her hands and elbows on her knees. Valenti was kneeling in front of...Rosa?...sitting on a chair, carefully checking her vitals while she looked blankly ahead. Michael stood by the back door, his face in complete agony. Something in Alex immediately calmed and his body was moving toward Michael of it's own accord. Michael didn't look shocked to see him when he caught his eye. His body slightly moved in Alex's direction, almost awaiting his touch. Alex didn't hold back. He wrapped his arms around Michael's shoulders and held him as tightly as possible. At first Michael didn't move, he just let Alex embrace him. Eventually, Alex felt Michael's arms slowly move around his waist and pull him closer.

After a moment, Alex loosened his hold on Michael and pulled away slightly until he could rest their foreheads together. The way they had at the reunion. The way they had at Caufield. He brought his hands to the sides of Michael's face and looked into his eyes.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

Michael's jaw flexed and he shook his head slightly, as he pulled away and looked over at Rosa. Alex followed Michael's gaze, remembering everyone else in the room.

"Noah had been keeping Rosa's body in his pod. They found it in his cave. Max used his powers to bring her back. It was too much." Valenti answered.

What?! Noah? Too many questions, but now wasn't the time. He would ask more later.

Isobel grabbed a bottle of acetone and started chugging it. She stood suddenly and put the lid back on, tossing it to Michael who caught it effortlessly. Alex realized Michael's hand looked different. Without thinking he grabbed it and brought it to his face for closer inspection. "Guerin, your hand," he started.

Michael caught Alex's eye. "Max fixed it," Michael told him and they continued staring into one another's eyes intensely and Alex knew what Michael was thinking. No more evidence of that night. Except their memories.

Isobel walked out of the room and Valenti quickly hopped up and started to follow her. "Let me, Isobel," he said. She shook her head. "I'm fine, Kyle." Together they left the room.

"Rosa? Is it really you?" Alex asked as he walked slowly towards her. She looked up at him, but her eyes weren't totally focused.

"Alex?" She asked.

He nodded and dropped to sit on his knees in front of her, the way Valenti had. "Yeah, it's me. Have you eaten? Are you thirsty?" he didn't know what the protocol was for after a person had been dead in an alien pod for 10 years and then brought back to life.

Rosa shook her head. "If it's okay, I'd really just like a shower."

"Let me take you home. You can shower there. And then I'll back and you can get some rest," Liz said as she walked into the room, tears still wet on her face and her voice cracking. She looked to Michael. "I will be back. Please call me if anything happens."

Liz squeezed Alex's shoulder and helped Rosa stand up, holding her by the shoulders and guiding her out of the front door. Alex looked down the hall that Liz had come from and that Valenti and Isobel had gone down. That must be where Max's body was. Was he really _dead_? Or was this just an alien way of restoring the energy he had used to bring Rosa back?

Alex turned back to Michael, aware that they were now alone. The look on Michael's face was heartbreaking and Alex couldn't help his body moving toward Michael's. It was like a magnet sometimes. He grabbed Michael's hand and examined it. He lightly kissed where the scars had been. He looked up into Michael's eyes to try and gauge his emotions.

A tear ran down his face and he looked away from Alex, closing his eyes tightly. The clock on the wall shattered and startled Alex before he realized it was probably Michael's powers, getting out of control. "Calm down, Guerin."

"If he would have just listened to me! We could have had normal lives for just one freaking second! He didn't have to do this alone!" Michael yelled. The sofa jumped backward.

"Who? Max?" Alex asked, confused.

Michael finally met his gaze again. But now his eyes were angry. Challenging. "Why are you here, Alex?"

"Kyle texted me. I was worried about you."

"Don't be," Michael responded. He started to walk away but Alex caught his arm and swung him back so they were face to face again.

"I told you, Guerin. I don't look away." Alex said, and grabbed Michael's face again.

But Michael pulled away and screwed up his face. "Neither does DeLuca," he said with a sad and vengeful smirk.

Alex's stomach dropped and he started to realize what happened. Michael had said Max was alone? So then Michael had been with Maria instead of going home to talk with Alex. Alex wiped a tear away and then squared his jaw, composing his features as best as he could as he looked into Michael's eyes.

"I don't care about whatever you did with Maria," Alex said.

Michael scoffed. "No?"

"I...I messed up the last couple of months. I can't blame you for trying to move on with Maria. But…I love you, Guerin. All of you."

Michael's face changed. He looked at Alex the same as he had that day outside his trailer when they had started everything off again. The day he had told Alex he doesn't look away. The day Alex realized he will always be in love with Michael Guerin.

If Michael was using his intense gaze to challenge Alex, he wouldn't break. He stared right back at Michael, doing his best to communicate his love and truth through just his eyes. And it must have worked, because Michael dove in. He grabbed Alex by the neck and pulled him in for a rough but incredibly intimate kiss. Alex welcomed it, opening his mouth and letting Michael devour him.

"Michael," Isobel said as she came back into the room. "I'm sorry but we need you."

Alex and Michael pulled away from one another slowly and Michael placed one last kiss on Alex's lips before turning to follow Isobel. He stopped before he got to the hallway and looked back at Alex. "Coming?"

Alex rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, just trying to transition back to real life after that kiss. He wondered if that last kiss was a way for Michael to see if Alex would flinch away in Isobel's presence. He hoped he had given Michael some proof that he was officially all in. He followed Michael and Isobel to a large bedroom at the end of the hall. Inside, Max's body lay lifeless on the bed. Valenti stood against the fireplace with his arms crossed. Isobel walked over to bed and sat beside Max.

"What if you and I can fix it?" Isobel asked, looking at Michael who had stayed close to the doorway. It was like he couldn't fathom getting close to Max's dead body. Alex rested a hand on Michael's back, just trying to let him know he was there. Michael put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"How do you suppose we do that, Iz?" he asked, frustrated.

She shook her head, tears still falling down her face. "I don't know but we have to try."

"Look, I think Max has just used more energy than his body could handle. We don't know if this is a temporary thing or more permanent. That gives us time to test some theories out about both of your powers," Valenti chimed.

"I can still feel him," Isobel said. "Faintly but if I try hard…he's there. But it's cold."

Michael shook his head and wiped a tear from his face. "I'll try whatever you want me to," he said. His voice was sad, now. Defeated.

Liz came back soon after. Together they decided the best course of action was to put Max's body in his pod to give them a little time to figure things out. Michael used his powers to help guide Max's body, and while Alex had known about the cave with the pods, it was a whole different thing to actually see it. Alex drove them back to Michael's trailer and they both climbed out of the truck.

Maria sat waiting outside where Alex had been sitting just hours ago.

She stood up when she saw them, wringing her hands in worry, and looked to Michael for answers. "Are you okay? You left in such a panic…," she trailed off as she noticed Alex. Her features changed from worry to one of understanding and disappointment. She looked at Alex. "Alex, I…"

Alex shook his head. "Maria-"

"You said it was over, Guerin," she interrupted, looking at Michael. Alex felt his stomach clench. When had told her that?

"Its never really over with him, DeLuca," Michael said softly.

"Maybe I should go," Alex said, shaking his head and looking at the ground. He felt Michael's hand grab his arm, so he looked up at him. Michael's gaze was hard, his jaw clenched. "I'll just wait inside then," he said and was relieved to see that Michael responded by softening his eyes and taking a deep breath. He let go of Alex's arm and Alex could feel Michael's gaze on him as he walked into the trailer and shut the door behind him.

Alex could have easily eavesdropped. The trailer had shit insulation, so you could pretty easily hear the conversation outside if you tried. But he wanted to trust Michael. So instead he sat down on Michael's sad excuse for a bed and waited.


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Day

Series of Moments

Chapter 2: Wedding day

Michael raised his shot glass and clinked it with Max's and Isobel's before downing the whiskey. First shot of the day! For once this was a celebratory shot and not one to chase his memories away.

"Another?" Isobel asked and Michael grinned.

"Why not one more?" he chuckled and held out his glass for her to fill.

"To Michael settling down! Who knew?!" Max said with a laugh and raised his shot glass.

"To _Malex,_" Isobel sang happily and the three of them laughed at her use of their couple name.

As they downed their 2nd shot, there was a knock at the door. Max answered it and moved aside for Kyle Valenti to enter.

"You've got the rings?" Kyle asked Max. Max nodded and patted his chest pocket.

"Good to go," he said.

"How's my husband-to-be? Cold feet, yet? I told him not to forget his socks," Michael licked his lips and smirked at Kyle. "I told him they are the only things he's allowed to wear for the honeymoon," he said with a wink.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "He didn't forget and he said to tell you that you are only allowed the hat for the honeymoon. And when did I allow myself to become the sex messenger?"

Max and Isobel laughed, but Michael's smirk turned to a smile. "That's my Manes Man. Cowboy hat it is."

"Max has the rings?" Alex asked when Kyle got back to the room.

"Yup. And he is down with the cowboy hat agenda," Kyle replied and rolled his eyes, looking over at Liz and Maria.

They laughed and Alex went back to fixing his tie in the mirror, shaking his head lightly and enjoying the happiness of this day.

"Last moments as a Manes," Liz said as she walked up and batted Alex's hand away to fix his tie herself. "Anything you'll miss about it?"

Alex scoffed. "Not a thing. Just wish I would have changed it to Guerin earlier."

The memory of Alex's conversation with Michael about their names was fresh on Alex's mind. It was about 4 months ago, just a few days after he had proposed to Michael. They had been lying in bed, Alex on his back with an arm tucked under his head, staring at the ceiling, and Michael propped up on his side drawing circles on Alex's stomach with his hand. "Have you thought about our names? When we get married?" Alex had asked, playing with Michael's hair absentmindedly. Michael placed a kiss on Alex's stomach and rested his chin on it, looking up at Alex.

"Have you?" Michael had asked. "I don't want to be a Manes," Alex said.

"Well, that works out," Michael had said, kissing Alex's stomach again and starting to move upward so he was face-to-face with Alex. "Because I'd love for you to be a Guerin."

"Okay, let's do this," Maria sang as she finished off her glass of champagne and stood up, walking to the door. She turned and winked at Alex. "Ready?"

Alex smiled. He watched as they left the room to go take their seats. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to try and commit every moment of this day to memory. And then the event coordinator came to grab him and he followed her to the ceremony site.

The ceremony was outside. There weren't very many people there, but that's not what mattered. What mattered was the people that were. Alex had chosen not to carry a bouquet or anything, so his hands were empty and he worried that would be awkward. But the second he got to the aisle and saw Michael standing at the end waiting for him, all worries ceased to exist. It was just the two of them. Alex walked down the aisle and never broke eye contact with Michael. When he got the end, Michael walked up and embraced him in a tight hug. When they pulled apart, Michael's eyes were wet, his face serious and maybe a little…relieved? Was Alex reading that right in Michael's expression?

Michael had grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him over to where Max stood. As the writer of the family, he had agreed to officiate the wedding for them. Admittedly, there were a lot of things about them that were unconventional. But together they had decided they didn't mind having a more traditional wedding. They both wore tuxes with boutonnieres. They had allowed Isobel to plan it and decorate with a tasteful amount of flowers and a cake. They would share a first dance.

Holding hands and looking into one another's eyes, they stood in front of Max and allowed him to begin. But truth be told, it was hard to remember there was anyone else around.

They had decided to write their own vows.

"Alex, You have given me many things, including kindness, friendship, connection, and love. But the best thing you have ever given me is the feeling of belonging. You understand me, without judgement. You love me through my flaws. I literally don't think I could live another day without you by my side. I love you."

"Michael, I've never known anyone as loving and giving as you. Since we were young, I have watched you protect those you love. Without question, you stand up for what – and who- you believe in. No matter how often I messed up, you were always willing to love me through it. For the rest of our lives, I need you to know: I will never look away, Guerin."

"Michael Guerin, do you take Alex Manes to be your husband? Do you promise to love, cherish, and protect him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Michael didn't just say it with his mouth, he said it with his eyes. Alex showed everything through his eyes and it was one of Michael's favorite things about him. The least he could do was reciprocate that today.

"Alex Manes, do you take Michael Guerin to be your husband? Do you promise to love, cherish, and protect him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Alex answered and he placed his hand gently against Michael's face, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

They exchanged rings and Max spoke a little more to wrap everything up. Then finally, Max announced,

"Alex and Michael, I now pronounce you husbands. You may share your first kiss as a married couple."

In his next breath Michael had grabbed Alex and began to kiss him. It was as deep as the kiss they had shared at their 10 year reunion, but this time there was even more love and emotion. Alex poured everything he had into it and he could feel the same from Michael. It took his breath away. Which was ironic, because he was pretty sure the kiss at the reunion was the first time Alex had been able to breathe in ten years.

They pulled apart slightly and rested their foreheads together. "Just the hat, huh, Guerin?" Michael whispered.

Alex's heart skipped a beat at hearing his new last name. He looked into Michael's eyes. "Maybe the boots, too," he responded with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovering Powers

A series of Moments

Chapter 3: Discovering Powers

"Anything?" Michael asked holding his forehead with one hand, feeling the headache creep in.

"Nothing."

Michael continued to rub his forehead and looked up to stare at Alex. He could feel the heat from the fire in front of him, warming his feet and allowing some light amongst the dark of the night. In the dark he could just barely make out Alex's features, sitting on the other side of the fire. He shook his head, frustrated.

"Just forget it," Michael bit out angrily.

Alex sighed and stood up from his chair. He walked over to sit next to Michael and then leaned forward, putting his hand on Michael's knee. He didn't want Michael to be frustrated. He just had thought that maybe Michael had more to his powers than just what he had discovered so far. Maybe there could be some type of nonverbal communication. Maybe it was just a stupid idea. They had been at this for four nights, now, and he could see Michael's patience running thin. To try to lighten the mood, he patted his hand against Michael's cheek a few times and smiled. "I guess you'll just have to keep all of your thoughts in your own head, Guerin. What a shame."

One side of Michael's mouth tilted up in a smile and he met Alex's gaze. He leaned forward and kissed Alex gently. He thought of the first time he had kissed Alex, he could still hear the music that played in the museum that day, still feel intensity and energy between them.

Suddenly, Michael felt a warm sensation move through his body; every nerve on end. He felt goosebumps raise on his arms. He felt a surge of love. And then he heard Alex gasp. He felt his face screw up in worry as he searched Alex's face for the reason behind his surprise. He was met with wet eyes staring back at him.

"I saw it," Alex said. "The kiss at the museum. From your perspective. Just kind of an image, more than anything else. But I could feel what you felt."

Michael pulled away. "Holy shit," he said incredulously. "Should we try again?"

Alex nodded and reached his hand up to bury in Michael's curls. "Maybe it helps if we are touching?"

A shiver ran down Michael's spine. "Maybe, but that's a little too distracting," he admitted, moving his hand to grab Alex's. He intended to move Alex's hand away, but the second his hand locked around Alex's wrist, another whisper of warmth surrounded his body. He saw Alex clench his eyes closed and he let out a small sound that sent a pang of arousal to Michael's groin.

_Please_. Michael heard that word down to his soul and felt the hair on the back of his neck raise on end. But it was Alex's plea. Michael didn't know how he knew that, he just did. He couldn't help himself, he charged forward and grabbed Alex, kissing him with everything he had. He did not understand how or what was happening, but it was incredible. It felt like they were actually one. The warmth surrounded them and fueled the hunger Michael was already feeling. His feelings weren't just his own, but somehow they were Alex's too.

They stumbled into the trailer, unable to work fast enough at ridding their clothes.

Afterwards, they lay in the bed, trying the catch their breath. Michael laid on his back and extended an arm out, touching Alex's shoulder. Alex sat up to take off his prosthetic and then laid back down on his side, curling into Michael and laying his head down on Michael's outstretched arm.

"That was…" Michael started, but trailed off, still breathing heavily.

Alex nodded. "Your powers are stronger than you thought, Guerin."

"Maybe with more practice, we can see what else I can do," Michael said with a smile.

Alex laughed. "I'm more than happy to be your test subject."


	4. Chapter 4: Sick Baby

Series of Moments

Chapter 4: Sick Baby

Michael had gone to bed an hour ago. Alex had just wanted to look over the plan for the next raid of Alien prisons. They had saved a lot of Aliens by continuing to discover secret prisons. None could make up for Cofield, but they had to keep trying.

Alex heard the baby cry and sighed. That must be a sign that it was time for bed. He walked through the kitchen and living room, turning off lights as he went until he got to the baby's room. They called Scarlett their baby but she was 2 years old. It just seemed like she was the baby, especially compared to Landon, who was already 5.

Alex turned on the hall light so that he could see Scarlett without having to turn on her bedroom light. "What's goin on, sweet girl? Can't sleep?"

The odor hit him first. The putrid smell of vomit. She cried so loud it was more of a scream. He and Michael called it her "scream cry." He threw on the light so he could see what was happening and felt his adrenaline surge. "Guerin! Get in here!" he called.

Alex went into action mode while he waited for Michael. First was to help Scar get everything out of her mouth so she wouldn't choke, then he could start the shower and get in with her. He had cleared her mouth and was getting ready to strip off her vomit-soaked PJs when Michael came in, looking worried.

"What the hell?"

"She threw up, start the shower?" Alex called over the scream crying. Alex heard the shower start and immediately thanked the universe for Michael's powers. Michael started wordlessly stripping the sheets and grabbing towels. As Alex headed for the bathroom with Scarlett, he saw Landon walk into her room and start crying. Seamlessly, Michael had sent the pile of laundry to the washing machine and picked up their little boy to soothe him.

"Buddy, it's okay. Sister just got a little sick. How is your belly?" Alex could hear Michael saying. He smiled and climbed into the warm shower. Scarlett stopped crying when the water hit her, startled by it. And then she just laid her head on Alex's chest and let Alex wash her up and get all of the vomit off her face and hair. There were two towels waiting for them on the counter when they were done and Alex made a mental note to kiss his amazing husband when this was all done.

Michael was waiting in Scarlett's room, and took her to get her dressed so that Alex could also go find some clean clothes. "Should we put her in with us tonight?" Michael asked Alex.

"I'd feel most comfortable with that. She's never thrown up before. I'm worried," Alex had confided. Michael kissed Alex's forehead and carried Scarlett past him to their room.

When Alex climbed into bed, which Michael had lined with towels, Scarlett was curled up next to Michael while he rubbed her back softly. "I'm not sure if I have ever been more attracted to you, Guerin."

Michael smiled and leaned over to Alex for a kiss. "If that's a challenge, consider it accepted, soldier."

Michael's phone rang. He looked at Alex and rolled his eyes as he answered it. "Yes, Mr. Police Officer?"

"Everything okay? Felt like something is wrong," Max's voice said from the other end.

Scarlett say up and began to whine and cry. Alex sat upright and started to grab her when she got sick again, this time all over Michael, who flinched but didn't really react.

"Scar has the flu, gotta go," Michael managed before hanging up.

It was going to be a long night. But that didn't matter much, because it was his family.


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas

A series of moments

5\. Christmas

_*I have edited out the X-rated content of this chapter, but please let me know if you want that version and I can post it as a one shot of it's own with a higher age rating* please enjoy!_

"Alex," Michael called into the house as he propped open the front door with his foot.

"Yeah?" Alex responded his voice sounding far away.

"Scar's gloves!" Michael said, loud enough that Alex could hear him from their bedroom where he assumed Alex currently was.

"Which ones?"

"The black ones, with the little pink hearts," Michael called back. He walked back to the truck, letting the door close behind him. He poked his head into the backseat of the truck. Scarlett was already fastened in, with Landon kneeling above her sharing his snacks.

"Landon, buddy, sit down for me and let's get you buckled in tight. And you better hide those snacks or daddy will be mighty pissed to see them in his truck." Michael winked at his son and fixed his attention on the booster seat, buckling Landon in.

Alex walked out into the garage, carrying a large box. Michael walked over and grabbed the box from him, putting it in the truck bed and getting in the driver's seat. Alex climbed into the passenger seat, held up a pair of little black gloves, and closed the door. "These?"

"Those will do, but please note that they don't have any hearts on them," Michael answered. Alex smiled and reached his hand over, patting Michael's thigh.

Michael took a deep breath and put the truck in reverse backing out of the garage. He watched as Alex glanced back at their kids sitting in the backseat. Michael waited for the inevitable.

"Really, Guerin?" Alex said, annoyed but not angry.

Michael looked back at Alex feigning innocence. His expression broke help, however, and he smiled. "They were hungry and you were taking forever."

Alex shook his head, a small smile creeping in. "I just wanted to make sure everything was wrapped this year," Alex said and raised his eyebrow at Michael.

Michael shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "I'm just saying. Maybe if I could have had my Christmas gift this morning, it would be worth not having perfectly wrapped gifts. Are you telling me last Christmas morning wasn't worth every moment that we weren't wrapping?" He smirked at Alex and reached his hand over into Alex's lap.

Alex caught Michael's hand and moved it back to Michael's thigh. He didn't let go, though. "You will survive if you can't 'open your Christmas present' until tonight, Guerin."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure, airman."

Alex chuckled and shook his head. "Just drive." He messed with the stereo until Christmas music played from the truck's speakers.

It was one of those moments that is quiet and calm. No one was on the road so it was an easy drive. Landon sang along to the music, out of tune and often reciting the lyrics wrong. Scarlett babbled, trying to sing but not having the language to do so yet.

Michael squeezed Alex's hand and sent him silent messages of love. This was something Michael had learned about his powers right after their wedding. He couldn't read Alex's mind or anything, but he could send feelings or words over to him and he could hear or see what Alex allowed as well. Alex was the only non-Alien that he could do it to. That made it even better. Especially during sex. It was like double the pleasure because they could feel their own passion as well as the other's.

_Love. So much._ Alex's response gave Michael goosebumps. He could feel these words in his bones. It was like a tingle. He glanced at Alex, who was staring at him intensely. In that moment, they didn't even need to send each other anything. The feelings were clear. Alex had always communicated so much through his eyes. Michael felt a lump in his throat, so he cleared it and looked back at the road.

When they got to Max and Liz's, Alex worked on getting Landon from his seat, while Michael worked on getting Scarlett from hers. Alex grabbed the box from the truck bed and followed Michael inside, the diaper bag on one shoulder and Scarlett on the other arm. Landon had already run ahead of them and flung open the front door to go find his cousins.

After greetings and gifts, Michael and Maria were helping Liz's dad in the kitchen, while the others sat in the living room helping the kids with all of their new toys. Kyle Valenti walked into the kitchen and snuck behind Maria, washing dishes at the sink, her swollen belly keeping her from getting very close to it. Kyle slid his arms around her belly and kissed her neck. Maria's body relaxed slightly back into him and she tilted her head back so that it rested on his chest.

"Go sit down, beautiful. I don't want you on your feet too much," he told her quietly.

Maria laughed softly and stood back up straight. "You can't protect me from everything, Kyle. I am washing dishes, not doing construction." But she didn't fight any further, turning to give him a kiss and then drying her hands and disappearing into the living room. Liz's dad took the rolls from the oven and clapped Tyler on the back in approval. He grabbed the plates and napkins and left to set the table.

Alex walked in and opened the fridge. Michael couldn't help but look up from the cutting board where he was slicing cheese for an appetizer platter. "Thirsty?" he asked Alex.

Alex turned and nodded at Michael. The look in Michael's eyes froze Alex in the spot and shot a surge of arousal through him. Without moving or even looking away, a magnet dropped from the fridge. Tightly, Michael asked, "Will you grab that for me, soldier?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Really? To see me bend over?" he asked with humor and annoyance.

Michael furrowed his brow. He put the knife down and walked over to Alex, grabbing the beer bottle from his hand and setting it on the counter. "We'll be back, Valenti." He said as he pushed Alex out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Kyle just shook his head and chuckled to himself, drying his hands and going to finish with the cheese platter for Michael.

When they got to the bathroom, Michael closed the door and shoved Alex against it.

"Guerin-" Alex started in weak protest, but then stopped and let Michael kiss him. Michael moved to work on Alex's neck and Alex held back a moan, shoving his hands into Michael's curls. Michael unbuttoned Alex's pants and slipped them down slightly, moving to work on his own belt. Alex pushed Michael's shirt up a little to feel the muscles of his stomach. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of Michael's body as he pressed Alex against the door, but also with the amount of passion and love that tingled through his body. He turned around to face the door, thankful that Michael had chosen the bathroom furthest from the living room and kitchen.

Afterwards, completely spent, Michael pushed Alex around so they were face to face. He kissed Alex as deeply as he could and rested his forehead against Alex's. Both working on getting their breath back under control, Alex panted out, "You couldn't have waited until tonight?"

Michael smiled but kept his forehead to Alex's. "That wasn't my Christmas present. My Christmas gift entails me in bed with you for an extended period of time unwrapping every part of you. This was just my stocking stuffer."

Alex let out a loud laugh and kissed his husband. "I love you,"

Michael looked into Alex's eyes. "Not as much as I love you, Alex."

"Michael and Alex Guerin! Dinner is ready, let's go!" they heard Liz shout through the house. They reluctantly pulled away from one another to clean up and redress.

"Dadda?" they heard Scarlett say from outside the door.

"Yeah, baby girl, be right out!" Michael called to her.

"Daddy?" she said

"Yeah, baby, me too," Alex said, fumbling a little as he hurried to right himself.

They looked each other over to make sure they weren't too rustled. Michael flinched slightly in apology and patted Alex's shirt on the shoulder where there was a wet spot from Michael biting him. "Oops."

Alex waved him off and opened the door, picking Scarlett up and moving her to the hip of his good leg. Michael followed them down the hall. "Who is the savage that sent Scar?" Michael asked the room as the entered the dining room and took their seats at the table.

"Someone had to do something to get you two out of there," Isobel said, rolling her eyes.

"Ohhhh! I see how it is. Playing dirty!" Michael laughed.

He grabbed Scarlett from Alex and settled her into a highchair. Alex made a plate for Landon and took it to him at the kids table. Just another Christmas. But damn, Christmas could be great when you had a real family, Michael thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Weeknight Dinner Among Family

A Series of Moments

Chapter 6: Weeknight Dinner Among Family

_Mmm. Smells good. _

Hearing Michael's voice in his head would never get old. He felt the familiar but welcome warmth cover his body. He smiled, looking up from the stove where he was cooking to see Michael close the door behind himself.

"Cooking up some mushrooms and onions for the burgers," Alex told him. Michael walked into the kitchen and stopped at the table to kiss Scarlett's forehead. He continued forward until he was standing behind Alex, sneaking his hands around his waist and kissing Alex's neck. Alex tilted his head lightly to give Michael more access. "Burgers are ready to go on the grill. Will you start them?"

"I'm currently busy," Michael responded between kisses.

_Guerin! _Michael heard. He pulled away and chuckled, grabbing the plate of burgers with one hand and grabbing a beer from the fridge with the other. He walked outside and stared at the grill until it started up. He opened his beer and took a sip.

_What time will they be here_? Michael sent to Alex. They had gotten a lot better at their telekinesis communication, or "Jedi talk," as Michael liked to refer to it. When things had started, they had to be physically touching and there had to be high emotions. Even then, they could only ever get across an image or feeling, or sometimes a word. Now, it was like the bond between them had settled in, always kind of buzzing in the background. They could "send" each other anything they wanted. And when they were near, the bond between them created a physical warmth.

He didn't hear a response, because he physically felt the change from Alex. Someone was here. It wasn't a bad change, just different. Alex always had the tiniest of boundaries up at all times with others. Not with Michael or the kids, but with everyone else. Almost like he was still trying to be ready to be judged and mistreated, even after all these years.

_Isobel brought someone new, _Michael felt the hesitancy in Alex with that statement. He set his beer down, checked on the burgers, and started inside.

_What's wrong, _he sent to Alex on his way in. Again, Michael didn't hear a response, but rather felt Alex's nervousness. He saw a flash of what Alex was looking at. Michael sped up to get inside to Alex more quickly. Damn it.

"Isobel," Michael greeted, as he approached her. And Flint. Flint Manes. Michael gave one look at Flint and shook his head at his sister. He had unknowingly situated his body so that he stood between Flint and Alex. "Really, Iz?"

He felt Alex grab his arm and hold it there. Michael wasn't totally sure if Alex was trying to move Michael out of the way or just needing to touch Michael. _Both. Can't protect me from him forever. _

Michael looked over to Alex and into his eyes. _Yes I can. And the kids._

Alex shook his head and pulled Michael to his side, grabbing his hand so that Flint could see. Alex raised his chin slightly, almost challenging his brother.

"What exactly is happening?" Flint asked, unconcerned by Alex and Michael holding hands, but clearly confused with the changes given the lack of talking.

"Boys, stop," Isobel started, moving forward to push past them in the entry way and walking into the kitchen. "Flint, they have some kind of 'cosmic, written in the stars' relationship and now they can read each other's minds, so don't mind them." Isobel opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine. "Alex and Michael, this is him. From last year. And now again the last few months. I know it seems bizarre," she stopped looking for wine glasses and looked over at them seriously, an expression of nerves on her face. "I thought you might understand. People can change."

Michael squeezed Alex's hand. _I'm so sorry she brought him. We can ask him to leave if you want._

Alex was quiet for a moment. Then he shook his head. "One dinner. And we will go from there."

Michael nodded and watched Alex return to the kitchen, grabbing wine glasses and handing them to Isobel. Michael looked at Flint and gave him the best 'Watch your-fucking-self' expression he could muster. He started to go back outside but made sure to give Isobel a dirty look on his way out. He knew love was complicated. And he wanted his sister to be happy. But, Jesus, was her picker broken, or what?!

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to see a text from Max. "Running late." Yeah, no shit welcome to parenthood, brother.

_Max is running late. Just send Flint out here._

_Scar and Landon are coming out. Done with homework. They have some questions._

_I love you, Alex._

He felt a surge of love in response and felt his heart skip a beat. Damn he loved that man. When the kids came out, they sat on either side of Michael, still pretty quiet. He waited to let them go first.

"Why is Dad so on edge? Who is that guy?" Landon asked. He was such an observant kid, especially for a 12-year-old.

Michael thought about it for a moment. Then he ran his hand through Landon's hair and motioned for Scarlett to come sit on his lap. "That's dad's birth brother. You know how we all have people that might have the same moms or dads as us, but they aren't really our family? And he hasn't really been that nice to dad, especially when they were little. But Aunt Izzy really likes him. So dad is trying to give him a chance. But it might be a hard night for dad. So I need you guys to be really good tonight. The three of us have to dad's strength tonight, okay?"

They nodded.

"So he's kind of like Josephine is to Landon?" Scarlett asked. She was referring to Liz and Max's oldest daughter. As a family they had decided to be really open about the fact that "Aunt Liz had held Landon in her belly until he was ready to be born," for Alex and Michael. And that Scarlett was a gift from a special woman who helped save a lot of aliens, but who also knew that Michael and Alex would love her a little better. Michael had made a point of not keeping secrets in the family he had created with Alex. He knew only too well the damage secrets could do.

"Yeah, kinda like that."

Liz and Max and their kids didn't get there until all the food was cooked and on the table. They looked frazzled, but Alex and Michael understood the stress of 2 working parents and kids in school with activities and homework. Michael grabbed Max to explain about Flint before they went inside.

"I don't understand. Flint is the guy from last year? Why did she keep this from us?" Max asked. Last January, Isobel had slipped into a nice little depression and all but locked herself in Michael's old trailer for damn near 2 weeks. When Michael and Max finally pulled the sibling card and spent the night with her around the fire, all they got out of her was that she'd fallen for a human- which at this point was like, join the freaking club- and she'd pushed him away and bailed on him because she got scared. She hadn't started to look happy again until a few months ago.

"I guess not just last year, Max. She said they've been together a few months, now, again," Michael told him.

Max rubbed the back of his head and shook his head. "Okay," he said, reluctantly. "How is Alex?"

Michael felt himself internally reach out for Alex. He felt Alex respond with the feeling of a small smile. Hope. Reluctance. Curiosity.

"He's okay. Doing the best he can, given the circumstances. Izzy could have given me a heads-up. Maybe let me find a babysitter for the first time we meet Flint again? But that's not really Izzy's style, is it?"

Max patted Michael's shoulder in understanding. Together they walked inside and joined everyone else for dinner. Overall, it could have been worse. Flint was quiet, mostly; observant. Liz talked about Maria and Kyle taking their kids to California for the week. This did seem to peak Flint's interest.

"Valenti?" Flint asked, looking at Alex.

It may have looked like Alex was angry, but Michael knew he just was trying to stay composed, showing no emotion, trying to stay open to this new interaction with his brother. His jaw clenched, but he answered, "Yeah, he got married. Had kids. He's happy."

Later that night, when everyone had gone home and the kids were tucked in bed, Michael stood at the sink and finished up the dishes, enjoying the silence. Alex sat on the counter, watching Michael, but lost in thought. Silence had always been comfortable in their relationship, but more so now that they had the connection, always warm and buzzing in the background. Michael finished up and walked over to Alex, pushing his legs open so he could slide between them. He rested his forehead to Alex's.

"All the worry in the world won't solve this tonight," he told Alex gently. He rested a hand on the side of Alex's face.

Alex sighed and then closed his eyes at Michael's scent when he took a breath. _You smell good._

Michael laughed. He kissed Alex softly. _I taste even better. But we can talk about that later._

Alex shook his head and leaned in for another, deeper kiss. _Just one taste._

Michael obliged, but then pulled away slightly. "Do you want to talk about it, Alex?"

Alex chewed on his bottom lip. "Maybe tomorrow," he answered. He grabbed the bottom of Michael's shirt and pulled it off.

Michael chuckled. "Are you trying to take advantage of me, Private?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

Michael nodded and returned the favor, ridding Alex of his shirt. _Thank God. Thought I'd have to beg._

_I love you, Guerin._


End file.
